The House of Hades
by KaftarNight53
Summary: Clarrisse fights her way through the Roman army, Leo, Piper, Nico, Jason, Frank and Hazel struggle to find the House of Hades in Greece meeting up with an unexpected hero (from a city that no longet exists?) while Percy and Annabeth fight through hoards of monsters searching for the Doors of Death. Is this where it all ends?
1. Chapter 1

House Of Hades

**Originaly by Rick Riordan. This is based off his book. This is my first fanfiction, please comment. I would like suggestions so please review. I will appoligize in advance for any spelling issues or any grammer issues, its not my strong point. Thanks, Kaftar53**

Percy

Percy has made some pretty stupid desicions all through his life, he jumped off the St. Louis arch, fell off an iceberg, and even fought the war god, Ares, but this has officialy earned the top spot on his _"Stupidist Things I Have Ever Done"_ list. Tartarus was not his idea, but still, Percy felt like he could have prevented this from happening. His biggest regret was that Annabeth was there with him, he would never forgive himself if she got hurt down here. Maybe if he could have held on just a little longer or maybe he could have lifted Annabeth to saftey instead of her falling with him. But of course,that stupid spider thread just had to be caught on her foot, causing all of this. Just his luck. But nothing would stop him from getting Annabeth out of here alive. He would kill every monster or demi-god eating thing down here, to get her out of Tartarus. As he sat there with Annabeth in some random dimly lit corridor, with their backs against the wall, she asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about everything we've done together," he lied.

"I know, since we were twelve, but this one is a lot freakier and a lot more important," she said. Percy couldnt be sure, but he thought he saw a hint of fear in her eyes, but knowing Annabeth, she covered for it with a confident smile.

Percy pulled Annabeth closer to him and wispered in her ear, "I would never let anything hurt you Wise Girl," he said.

She put her head on Percy's sholder, and wispered "Thanks Seaweed Brain." No sooner had the words come out of her mouth, there was an angry roar coming from down the hall, flying towards them like a rocket.

Annabeth stood up, knife at the ready and back against the wall. Percy was only a second slower, bringing Riptide up to further light the corridor. Another roar, this one a lot closer. Nothing needed to be said between them, Percy and Annabeth were ready for anything this stupid pit could throw at them.

A movement, nothing more. Percy peered further into the darkness, he could just make out a pair of eyes, red as the firery pits of hell. He gripped his sword tighter and moved in front of Annabeth, she must have seen it too because she didnt object.

It stepped into the light and Percy's got his first look at what he was about to face. "No way," he muttered to himself, "want to make it three for three?"

The Minotaur roared again, strangely he was back in the whitey tighties like he was the first time Percy fought him. "lets go ugly," Percy taunted him. His first strike was like lightning, an overhead strike that took the lives of so many monsters. The minotaur sidestepped and begun a sidestrike with his battleaxe, but Percy was too fast for him, he ducked and kicked the minotaur's legs out from under him. The monster fell and Percy brought his sword down on it's neck, ending the fight. Annabeth smiled at him, 'was this the best Ghea can throw at us?' Percy thought, a little overconfident.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry if the last chapter was a little bad. Please review, but if you don't have anything nice to say, just dont, although I am always open to criticism.**

Jason

As he lay on his bed, Jason couldn't help but feel annoied that he let Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus. He was annoied because ever since the deul he and Percy had in Kansas, Jason didnt fully trust the guy. He was always breaking the rules and being just a plain troublemaker. But now that he was gone, maybe for good, Jason felt bad that he didn't trust Percy. As he lay there, pondering over his thoughts, Piper banged on the door, and poked her head in.

"Hey, you up?" she asked, maybe not even thinking that the fact that she just pounded on the door would pretty much shatter any chance that he was still sleeping.

"Now I am," he said. "What's goin' on?"

"Well, I don't know for sure," she started, "but Hedge says that there's something following us."

jason groaned. Gleeson Hedge, the group's war-crazed chaparone, is a paranoid Satyr whonever lets Jason sleep more than four hours. "Alright, tell him I'll be right out."

"Ok," Piper said, smirking.

'What could he possibly want now?' Jason thought as he put his clothes on. But worrying would do him no good seeing as to what was coming.

As he stepped out on the deck, he could hear Coach Hedge screaming at the top of his lungs, "DIE YOU STUPID GOAT-EATING DEMIGOD-EATING MONSTER!"

Hedge ran up and tried to pick up his baseball bat, but jason grabbed it before he could lay a finger on it. "Coach, what are you doing?!" he yelled, but before he answered, he ran to the ballista and started firing randomly into the air, screaming. "Piper!" he yelled. "Stop him!" But before Piper could get anywhere near him to charmspeak, Coach Hedge hopped away from the weapon with a confident smile on his face.

"Got it," Coach said, strutting toward his cabin, complimenting himself on his good aim.

"What was following us?" Jason asked, the question directed at Leo, the Argo II's repair boy.

"A bird," Leo said, grinning widely as he walked past Jason.

Jason shook his head, suppressing a smile that would have broken out on his face. At that moment, Nico DeAngelo walked onto the deck. Jason wasn't sure about this kid, therefore, he didn't fully trust him. Although he apolgized to Hazel for voicing his oppinions about Nico, he didnt actualy mean it. Ok well he meant it, but he didn't.

Nico walked up to the bow of the ship, staring at the ocean. 'He blames himself for what happened to Percy and Annabeth,' Jason thought. Before he could even ponder the thought of talking to him, Hazel walked over and sat down next to him. Nico's head was bobbing up and down every couple of words, so Jason figured she had it handled.

'Percy, Annabeth,' Jason thought, 'if you don't come back from this, you will tear us apart.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clarisse

Clarisse was having a bad day. Her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez got hurt, she had to fight an endless battle with some stupid Roman camp (long story, Jackson's fault) and she was completely out of ideas to defend the camp. She already had the Hephestus kids set up a perimeter of Greek fire around the camp and she had guards partoling day and night. Three days ago, she had gotten the naids to patrol the lake for a water attack, but so far none came.

The dryads and satyrs were helping as much as they could, spying on the Roman camp, trying to find out when their next attack would be, but they were pretty good at keeping their meetings secret. Just Clarisse's luck, no way of knowing when they would attack and nothing more she can do to defend her home.

Thalia chose that moment to walk into the big house war room (the Hunters had arrived a couple days before the Romans attacked the first time), which was just a regular room with a big ping pong table in it. Giving it a cool name like the war room just made it sound official.

"The dryads report that their numbers are increasing," she said. "It seems that the whole camp is coming to attack."

Clarisse stared at the table, thinking things over, why couldn't Annabeth be here? She was so much better at this than he was. But there was no telling where she was. Besides, whining over it wouldn't make her just fall out of the sky. Not that she wanted Annabeth to fall out of the sky she just wanted her here.

"We need somebody on the inside to find out when they attack," Clarisse said thoughtfully. "But who can we send that won't arouse suspition?"

"I would send one of my Hunters but they might not try their best to stay out of a fight," Thalia said.

Suddenly, a thought struck Clarisse, but definately not the thought she wanted. "We may need a little charmspeach on out side," she said. She didn't like Drew, personally she liked Piper McLean, the new head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, but she was gone with Annabeth now. "Drew is our best shot at this, I may not like her, but if we get her to cooperate, it may be worth a shot," Clarisse said.

Thalia thought it over for a few seconds then said, "Well I cant thing of anything better to do," she turned to her second in command. "Go find Drew, daughter of Aphrodite and bring her here."

The Hunter nodded and walked out. 'Besides, if she does betray us, I get to kill her' Clarisse thought, a little hopefully in fact.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if these first few chapters are kinda short and borring, I am still trying to get a feel fot this.  
KaftarNight**

Chapter 4

Leo

Team Leo scores again! Sleepyface won't even stand a chance. For the past three days, when he wasn't fighting off squads of uglies from the underworld, or navigating the Argo II, he had been studying the Archamedes Sphere.

A long time ago, the sphere was etched with a bunch of super cool codes in a language that Leo hadn't even heard of (admitedly there were a lot of languages that Leo had never heard of). It could have been Greek, but Leo didn't recoglize any of it. It could have been egyption, but this sphere was WAY to cool for anything from Egypt to be written on it. It could just be some language that Archamedes made up on the spot. But it was cool anyway.

Anyway, yesterday Leo found a combonation of codes that could easily change life on the Argo II and possibly (but doubtfuly) the quest to close the Doors of Death. When these codes were alligned, everything electronic in the room would grow arms, legs, and a head. Can you say robot servants?

The first time he did this however, he made the mistake of screaming, then watched in horrer as coach Hedge destroyed what was his TV, iPod and a fake fart machine that he made for poops and giggles. Life was officialy over.

Until such time as Leo could find a new iPod, he decided to "borrow" the Beauty Queen's for a short period of time. Strangely enough, Piper's iPod had much of the same music that Leo's did. The only givaway that it was Piper's iPod was the Pink case that Leo couldn't get off. That stupid case turned into a serious problem when Piper came crashing through his door, scaring Leo to death, while he was listening to it.

"Where is it!?" Beauty Queen Piper screamed at him, an angry look on her face. She was wearing a blue Elmo t-shirt with her dagger in her hand. A truly scary combonation.

"What?" Leo said, although he knew exactly what she meant.

"My iPod Metalhead," Piper said sternly.

Leo decided to take the best option out of this situation: play dumb. "What's an iPod?" Leo asked.

Piper looked at him like he had six heads. "Where is my iPod," Piper asked simply. This time, Leo felt the irrestistable urge to answer truthfully. He felt the words escape his mouth before he could stop them.

"I took your iPod Piper," Leo said. Piper smiled as Leo gave it back to her.

"Thankyou Leo, by the way you may want to know that we are pretty close to Greece," she said. "You may want to talk to Nico about where to land." Leo nodded as Piper left the room.

Leo found Nico on the bow of the ship, sitting crosslegged and staring at the ocean. He had changed into a simple black shirt and lightish jeans. Of course, he still had his aviator's jacket on, and his Stygian Iron sword still at his side. His black hair was all over the place and he was pale, like the only thing he had to eat for five days were palmagranite seeds.

"Sup bra?" Leo said as he sat down next to Nico. He stared at Leo for a few seconds before turning his gaze back upon the ocean.

"It's my fault they're gone," Nico said, eyes cast downward.

"No it's not," Leo said before he could go any further. "If it's anyones fault, it's mine. I opened that fortune cookie, I knew something bad would have happened if I did, but I had no choice. Frank and Hazed were in trouble and I had to save them."

Nico nodded. Who knew, Leo's screw ups were actually helpfull to some people. "So anyway, I need to know where the House of Hades is," Leo said.

"A man named Anchos can tell us, he is the gatekeeper and another son of Hades." Nico replied.

"So where can we find Mr. Anchovie?" Leo asked.

"Anchos, he lives just outside of Athens, not too far from the acropolis." Nico said. "If we land in Athens, it is about a three mile walk to the cave where he lives."

Leo nodded and returned to the control panel. He started swinging his wii remotes and adjusting some stuff, thinking about what was to come with this Anchovie guy. 'Who would want to name their kid Anchovie?' Leo thought. 'Must be horrible for the kid."

**Please review and make suggestions, Im kinda making this up as I go along**

**Kaftar**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review, tell me what you think.  
KaftarNight**

Chapter 5

Percy

Tartarus sucks, it's not a place Percy would recommend for a nice, relaxing family vacation. It sort of reminded him of the Labyrinth, exept Tartarus is more dangerous with more monsters and creepers. In the time that Percy and Annabeth have been in Tartarus, they have killed the Minotaur, three harpies, four hellhounds, and at least a dozen dracnae, and a wierd three headed thing that Percy actualy thought looked kinda cute until it attacked him. Oh, and they killed the Minotaur again. Percy could only guess that the Minotaur was very persistant.

For the last couple of nights, Annabeth has been having nightmares. She would wake up screaming, her dagger in her hand. Last night Percy woke to the sound of crying, Annabeth was sleeping, but there were tears streaming down her face. She would say things like "Don't hurt him," when she did this, Percy gently shook her awake and put his arms around her while she silently cried, her head burried in the crook of his shoulder.

To make things worse, Annabeth's ankle has gotten worse, from all the walking they had to do. Percy had offered to carry her but Annabeth, being Annabeth, declined the first time he asked. The second time, however, the pain got bad enough that she was forced to give in.

So here they were, walking down some random hallway in the maze known as Tartarus, Percy giving Annabeth a Piggy-Back ride when they came to a fork in the road. Up until now, there had been only one way to go, straight. Percy set Annabeth down, his legs aching from carrying her for three hours. He looked quizzicaly at Annabeth.

"Mo," she said simply.

"What?" Percy asked, looking at her like she was crazy, his eyebrows raised. Maybe all of this Tartarus stuff was getting to her head.

"Mo, eenie menie miny mo, we go that way," she said, pointing to the right. It seemed logical enough to Percy, so he let Annabeth back on his back and set off once more. It had been another hour since the fork in the road. By now, Percy's legs felt like they would pop off and run away.

"Well I guess this spot is as good as any," Annabeth said. Percy nodded and dropped like a sack of potatoes on the floor. Annabeth layed down next to him. she put her hand in his and layher head on his chest.

They lay like that for a couple of minutes before Annabeth chose to speak. "Percy, I need to tell you something."

Percy looked at her, "What's wrong?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

"In the nightmares I've been having, I saw you chained to a rock, there were Giants all around you. I heard Ghea's voice saying things like 'Your boyfriend's blood will give me power, and I will rise when you die with him'"

Percy pulled her closer to him, "Don't worry, I told you, I would never let anyone hurt you, I swear."

Annabeth smiled at him. "Thanks, Seeweed Brain," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Wise Girl," Percy said and Annabeth smiled. He put the cap back on his sword, extiguishing the light coming from it. Yet, there was still light shining in the hallway.

Percy got up, gentlly set Annabeth's head on the ground, and followed the light. About a hundred yards from where Annabeth lay, the hallway opened up into a big underground city like thing. It looked to be about ten miles wide. On the other side it looked like there was a small square of daylight. Then it hit him, the Doors of Death.

**Review tell me what you think. Review.  
Kaftar**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far, so let me know how it went.  
Kaftar**

Chapter 6

Jason

Jason was starting to think that Gaea seriously hated him. He was afraid to sleep, knowing that a nightmare will come. To make things worse his dreams have stopped making sense. It seems that Gaea has run out of threats to throw at him, so she just punishes him with visions of his friends (usualy Piper) being tortured.

They had no problem landing in Athens, they found a nice open field of fresh green grass, riddled with picnicers. The problem was trying to get Coach Hedge to stay with the ship while they go find Anchovie. Usualy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Nico would leave him on the boat, throwing a temper tantrum. That means beating things with his primary offensive weapon, the baseball bat.

As soon as the boat touched the ground, Hedge literaly dove out of the boat. Jason rolled his eyes and looked over the side, Hedge was "setting a perimeter" as he called it. A smile spread over his face as he saw Hedge's fighting stance, his knees were bent, his back was arched and his bat was raised above his head. Now that may sound like a fairly good fighting stance, but he looked more like he was about to sit on the toilet instead of go fight. It looked like Hedge was trying to sneak up on some picnicers who were staring at the Argo II in awe. Who knew what they saw through the mist, maybe a flying monster truck? Or maybe a flying tank? So of course, Hedge thought they were monsters sent by Gaea to kill them.

"Coach!" Jason yelled down to him. Hedge was starting to get on his nerves. The stunt with the bird was the last straw.

"Coach!" Jason yelled again. He looked up and put a finger to his mouth, like saying _Shutup kid I'm gunna pummel these guys for ya._ Jason was starting to get angry, but before he could jump over the ledge to throw Hedge back on the boat, Piper put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"We need to talk to you about a very important mission that only you can do," she called down to him. Jason smiled at her as he figured out her trickery, and she returned the smile.

"Yeah, and it's very dangerous," Jason said, all of his anger melting away. Now Coach looked funny, his legs have straitened, his back was still arched and his bat was now resting on his head. Jason looked over at Piper and he could see the smile supressed on her face.

Eventualy, after the extremely hard decision making between beating up picnicers or finding out more about his Top-Priority mission, he lowered his bat and strode over to where Jason, Piper and Leo, who was grinning like a wild maniac. Jason opened his mouth to speak, but Hedge cut him off.

"So about this super dangerous super cool mission?" Coach asked, jumping strait to the point.

"Well Coach," Piper started. "I had a vision last night that Gaea would send some monsters to destroy the boat. While we go meet this Anchos guy, we need you to protect the boat, keeping in mind that people picnicing are most likely not monsters."

Hedge's face hardened and he lifted his bat onto one shoulder with one hand and saluted with the other. "No problem McLean," he said. "Nothing will touch this boat without suffering many wounds."

Jason smiled to himself, it was funny how Piper could get Coach Hedge to do anything, but when anyone else said anything he didn't like they got a baseball bat to the face.

About ten minutes away from Anchos's hiding place, Nico started to get twichy, like he had a bad relationship with the guy. Jason started getting worried that this might be a problem if Anchos wasn't in a good mood, but hopefuly he was in a good mood. Before Jason could think any farther about this problem, he saw where Anchos lived and forgot everything.

"He lives here?" Frank asked, his voice wavering a little. Jason couldn't blame him, the place in front of them was creepy. A giant white mansion loomed in front of them. it sort of reminded Jason of the White House but this one was riddled with holes and cracks. Cobwebs were everywhere, which would have scared the crap out of Annabeth. The stone was yellowed with age, adding to the creepyness of the place.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Hazel asked. Nico didn't answer for a second, then nodded gravely.

"I'm sure this is right, but i'll admit, I don't exacly have the best relationship with him." Nico said, confirming Jason's earlier suspitions. "Before I fell in Tartarus, I asked him where the House is, but he refused to tell me, then he tried to kill me."

"Why?" Hazel asked, the feaar evident in her voice.

"He isn't exactly sane," Nico told her.

Piper rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Well we wont get any closer to the Doors by standing here," she said. Since when was she the brave one Jason wondered?

He tried to smile at her, but she didn't return it. Even though she tried to cover it up, Jason thought she looked scared, and in that moment, Jason could relate. This house was giving off some bad juju. He took one last look at the sign at the front. _Dead House Asylum_ it read.

"Why couldn't it be the House of Butterflies?" Leo asked. Jason smiled to be honest, Jason felt the same way.

**I'm starting to feel like these chapters are getting a little boring. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Kaftar**


End file.
